Vampire AssassinSupposedly
by tiana-swan-cullen
Summary: What if Bella wasn't human or vamp or wolf?what if she was something entirely?will she ever forgive Edward? Will she know how to deal?takes off in the middle of NM. Lemon in later chapts. read plz ppl. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Disclaimer**; All familiar characters belong to mrs. Stephenie meyer. I know. It`s is also hers but with my touch and twist.

* * *

**Vampire Assassin:**

**Chapter one:**

"Annalia, would you hurry up already?" Alyssia yelled up the stairs.

"Oh hush! It takes time to look as good as I do," I said with a smirk.

"Whatever. Just get your narrow pale butt down here!" Alyssia shouted up the stairs. I rolled my eyes and threw on my sharp heeled boots. I looked at my reflection and sighed.

There stood a girl with darker mahogany red tint was now defined and bright. It was now so long she could sit on it. It was bone straight and in a ponytail with side swept bangs. Her eyes midnight blue that showed a hint of silver in bright light. She was wearing a gorgeous number. A blue corset trimmed in silver. It stopped just above her belly button. Also black skinny jeans and her boots. Her skin as pale as a vampire's and her belt, leg holsters, and back holster loaded and full. That was the new me. Yes Bella was still there. She hid in the shadows of me, Annalia. I walked right down the stairs.

"Finally," Anya said. "you look good Annalia,"

"You`re not so bad yourself, hon," I said winking. She giggled.

"Are you ready now Annalia, "Alyssia asked impatiently. I nodded and walked out of the door and hopped on my Harley. The girls hopped n their motorcycles as well. With my girls trailing close behind me, we sped off to our destination. The target. It was somewhere in Denali. Apparently, a women by the name of Irina killed Sam down in La Push. Irina killed him because she was starting to avenge the death of her Laurent. Emily wanted justice.

We drove a few more seconds before I made up my mind to go down to La push first. I wanted to see my Jacob. The Jacob I left. Then I became what I am.

Though we tried out the relationship, it didn't work. He couldn't make me happy like Edward could. It wasn't even his fault. I saw him as more of a brother anyway. I didn't blame anyone for what I have become. It was inevitable. It was my written fate. My destiny. When I fell for a vampire, that fate was sealed.

My thoughts rambled on as I entered La Push. I went straight for the place I knew Jake would be. The special bench-like tree on the beach. Our tree.

As I expected, Jacob was sitting at our tree throwing rocks into the ocean. I picked up a rock and sat quietly then I threw the rock far into the ocean. I heard him chuckle. I looked at him and smiled.

"I still remember throwing rocks with you. You couldn't even get it close to the water," he said. I laughed at the memories and we both sighed. " I missed your beautiful laugh. I missed your face. My imagination did nothing to justify your beauty." He admitted. I sighed and used his lap as a pillow.

"I missed you too, Jake," I stated, adjusting my body so I could look at his face. He stroked my hair. We just sat there staring into each other's eyes. Out of no where it seemed, Jacob's lips were on mine. His lips were moving urgently. I didn't fight back my response. I kissed back with all the emotion and strength that I could muster. I pulled back and shook my head. Nothing was there—much to Jake's disappointment. No fireworks or sparks. No bells or whistles. Just nothing. Jacob released an frustrated sigh.

"How did we get here, Bells," Jake whispered almost inaudibly.

"I don't know, Jake," I said shrugging. "I just don't know." That much was the truth.

"Everything was so much simpler when we were both human a year ago, huh?" 'No,' I thought. 'That was my worst time. They had just left me.' I refrained from speaking my thoughts and shrugged. About five minutes later, a thought came to me.

"You know, I never went cliffdiving," I said trying to erase some of the tension that had built up.

"Really?" I shook my head. "Well that will have to end today."

As if on que, Anya ran and shoved a white dress into my hands and an awat.

"I'll be back," I said before running off into the forest. I made sure no one was near before I stripped and put on th dress. It was long sleeved. It had a hood. It was tighter around the top before it flowed, sweeping the floor. I put on the hood and raced to the nearest cliff.

I stood there looking down. It looked like a storm was approaching. The tides and currents in the water told me so. Of course I was strong enough to fight them.

"I jumped. I fell and fell and fell until I broke throught the surface of the water. Then my favorite hair bow fell off. I charged to the bottom of the ocean to search for it. I was under for about three minutes before Jacob screwed up everything and pulled me out of the water. He acted like I was going to drown. Now my hair bow was lost in the sea. All because stupid mutt Jacob pulled me out.

(Alice's POV)

I was in the living room with everyone, but Edward, who I hadn't seen in a while. We were just watching T.V., when I got a vision.

_ Bella was in a white dress. Her hair was darker and had streakes of red in it. It was in a ponytail. It was very straight and very long. She was looking down a cliff like she was thinking hard about something. Then she jumped. I watched the water, waiting for Bella to come back up. All I saw was air bubbles before everything went black and the vision ended._

"Bella!" I yelled and began dry sobbing. Jasper held my face in his hands asking me what I saw and what happened. Her future was blank. I could see nothing. "She jumped off a cliff! She didn't come back up! Her future is BLANK!" I cried into Jasper's shoulders. Then I drove to the nearest airport. I got the first plane to Forks and drove to Bella's house. No one was home so I let myself in. I just waited. For hours.

** The first two chapters are like New Moon and then everything gets a chance. Shall I continue? I need reviews to let me know. So REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**(Bella/ Annalia's POV)**

My great grandmother gave that bow to my grandma who gave it to my mom, who gave it to me. I can't believe I lost it. Then I focused my attention on Jacob. His expression was frantic.

"What is it,Jake?" I asked quickly.

"Harry Clearwater just had a heart attack and died," he said. Tears were forming in his eyes. How many deaths could one pack handle?

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"Charlie's at the hospital with Billy and Sue making... arrangements," he said. Oh no. I knew that Charlie was tight with Charlie. Best friends along with Billy.

"How are they holding up," I asked.

"Not too good," He answered.

"I guess this was bad timing to come home for a surprise family reunion, huh?" He shrugged. "If you don't mind, be on the look out for my hair bow/clip, okay? It's special to me and I dropped it in the water," He nodded.

"Let's get you home, Bells," he said helping me stand and walking me to my bike. There was a note left from my sister's taped to the bike.

_We went to handle the problem. Be there tomorrow. Have fun!_

_ Your sister's,_

_ Anya and Alyssia_

I nodded to no one in particular. I realized I was dripping wet as I climbed on my Harley. Oh well. I'll dry.

Jake said goodbye again and kissed my on my forehead. I hadn't seen him in almost a year. I made up some lie about interning in Georgia. Charlie wasn't too happy that I dropped out of school for it, but he really couldn't say anything seeing as I'm grown. He adjusted.

I recognized a familiar Mercedes in the driveway and a sweet scent that I recognized. Why would any of the Cullens be here?" I opened the door using the key under the mat and the lights flickered on. I didn't even touch the switch that was on the other side of the room. I looked into my guest's eyes and almost fainted at the emotions that spurred through out my body. Alice! I threw myself at her that proved human stength.

"Alice, oh, Alice!" She was warmer and softer than I remembered her. Well that was only because I had changed.

"Bella?" There was relief and confusion in her voice. Who did she expect?

"I'm sorry. I'm crying because I'm overwhelmed. I don't know whether to be ecstatic or furious!"

"It's okay, Bella. Hmm. You don't smell as mouthwatering as you used to."

"Oh! You're thirsty," I said taking a step back.

"No worries. It's my own fault. I would have hunted but I was in a rush.... speaking of which, how are you alive?" I looked at her in confusion. "I saw you jump off a cliff in a storm and you didn't come back up. Your future went blank. Did we hurt you so much that you tried to kill yourself? And how could you do that to Charlie? Diod you think about him? And my brother? Do you have any idea what Edward--" I cut her off there.

"It was for recreational purposes. I wasn't committing suicide!" I was stunned she would come to such a conclusion. I took a deep breathe to contain the anger that was building inside of me. "You want me to think about the main Cullen that left me? You want me to think of Edward? I won't do it. I didn't try to kill myself but I WON'T even consider how Edward would feel. He made that clear when he left that he didn't care." She ignored the bit about Edward and I didn't really care.

"How did you get out?" she asked.

"Jacob pulled me out. Werewolves can do that sort of thing. How come you didn't see that?" I said quickly. The part about letting her know that Jacob was a werewolf was inavoidable.

"He's a what?!" She yelled.

"A werewolf!" I yelled into her ear. I knew good and well she heard me.

"That explains why you stink, but Bella werewolves are dangerous. They have tempers. Leave it to you to find more monsters when the other leave town." She muttered. I knew she didn't want to argue right now.

"Okay..."

"Why aren't your eyes brown?" she asked suspiciously.

"Contacts," I lied.

"Oh and you died your hair darker," I nodded.

"So what do we do now?" I asked her.

"I don't know.... I need to see Carlisle. Things to do. Loose end to tie."

"Don't go. Stay?"

"You sure Charlie will allow it?"

"He loves you Alice. Can't you see it?" I asked. She stared off into space and then nodded her head.

"Well, I need to get clothes. I need to hunt too. You can stay out of trouble for one hour can't you....Yeah you can," She had answered her own question with a look into the future. I nodded and hugged her again. I may be slightly annoyed that she had come back, but I was ecstatic to her return. She left quickly.

I needed something to do so I cleaned up at a super fast speed around the house. It was spotless. Literally. Started lasagna and changed into a red silk gown and a black robe over it. I was done in a half hour. And Alice was back with golden eyes.

` "You're early," I mumbled.

"Yeah," she huddled close.

"Does he know you're here?" I whispered knowing that she would know who I was talking about.

"No. He'd kill me. We haven't seen him in awhile. He left when we left. We only rarely talk to him," she said sadly.

"You said you flew here. Where did you come from?" I asked

"We were visiting Tanya's family in Denali," she said. DENALI! They knew Irina. The girl who Anya and Alyssia was just sent to kill. They would be there by now.

"You know Irina?" I asked my eyes wide.

"Yeah. Why? How do you know--" I didn't let her finish. I picked up the phone and dialed Anya's number. On the fourth ring, she answered.

"You're on speaker girl. Talk to me." she answered. I heard her voice straining and I heard her moving and a lot of crashing and breaking. They were already fighting and the Cullens were there.

"What exactly are you doing?" I questioned quietly.

"What does it sound like? We're eliminating the target," she said. " The coven is pretty big. Plus, they have a few friends over."

"DON'T!" I yelled into the phone. Alice was listening intently.

"Jeez! No need to yell! We all have super hearing here! Now 'don't' what?" Anya yelled at the phone. 'Yeah' I heard Alyssia's strained voice say.

"Don't hurt any of them," I said.

"What? We were already paid!" I heard Alyssia say. None of the fighting had stopped.

"Why not? She is on the list," Anya asked.

"Because if you do then you will hurt and fight the Cullens. Plus, I! SAID! SO!!!" I pronounciated each word hoping they would get it.

**What do you think? What is going to happen next? Will they stop fighting? I really love reviews. I get my high off of reviews so plese review!review!review!review!review!review!review!review!review!review!review!review!review!review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**(Bella/ Annalia's POV)**

"Look, its not like we're not trying to stop, but we're not just going to sit here while these people keep trying to kill us. You know what will happen if this continues." Anya told me.

"I'm still on speaker phone?" I asked.

"Yeah," Anya answered.

"Don't fight them denalis and Cullens. It is not wise. I suggest you stop immediately." I warned.

"Who the hell are you to tell us what to do?" I heard Rosalie's growl.

I felt angry that she was yelling at me for trying to save their lives. Yes, she didn't realize who she was talking to, but at least she should be grateful.

"Excuse her rudeness. She has every right to be rude though. These people storm in her and grabbed Irina and tried to rip her apart. Why should we trust that you'll leave us alone? And the Denali's too for that matter." Carlisle asked always the reasonable one. He was fighting. I could hear it in his voice.

"Well I had no clue that Irina had any association to you or else we would have went there." I said.

"What does her relation to us have anything to do with us?" Emmett's voice boomed. I heard a thunderous crack. And Emmett groan. I knew it was Emmett because Rosalie yelled for him. There were more growls and the fighting increased.

"You Cullens may not be high up on my favorites list, but I still consider you all family and I don't want to see you hurt in any what way." I admitted.

"Bella?"I heard Esme question. The fighting finally stopped.

"Come here with Ashley on the plane okay girls? I'll see you girls in an hour, I guess. Oh wait. Did you explain why you were there before you started to attack these people." I asked, already knowing the answer. There was silence for about 30 seconds. I _almost_ thought they were going to ignore my question.

"No," they whispered.

"Am I the only responsible one? How many times have you been told to explain the reason for execution _before_ hand?" I scolded them gently.

"We forgot," They said.

"Okay. Well, Irina?" I asked.

"Yes?" she hissed.

"I don't think you are in the right position to hiss at me. I'll let that slide. I hope you are happy for killing that wolf whose name was Sam." I growled.

"I am," she said.

"Huh. I guess that you are also happy that you left his wife Emily pregnant with no funds to her name. I guess that you are also happy that you left a family grieving. I guess you are also happy to leave a pregnant, poor, widow with a broken-heart." I said. There was silence on that end. I finally heard her whisper.

"I didn't know,"

"Of course you didn't. You never got the chance to. You never even got the chance to find out _why _Laurent was killed," Anya snapped.

"If you are so wise, please inform me of why my Laurent was killed." Irina snapped back.

"Well he tried to kill me but the pack got to him first. I won't go into any details...but I was a young broken-hearted girl looking for answers. I just happened to cross Laurent while he was looking for a snack. I also should inform you that it is really Victoria's fault for sending him. She knew that there were werewolves around, and she knew that they protected me more than others." I explained.

"How does it feel to know that you killed and hurt so many families who were innocent?" Alyssia asked Irina. There was a sob.

"Bella?!"Esme yelled.

"No, this is Annalia. Call me Anne." i said.

"See you in a little bit guys. Bye." I said.

"Bye," The girls hung up the phone and I finally gave heed to Alice. She held a far off look in her eyes. She was having a vision.

"There is a wolf coming. I better go for a run or something to do. I want some answers when I come back." Then she left.

**You all know that I love getting reviews, knowing your thoughts and ideas, and love writing. So review and give me some predictions and thoughts and suggestions. Constructive criticism or what not.**

**~~REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

* * *

**(Bella/ Annalia's POV)**

As if on cue, Jacob Black walked through my—Charlie's front door. He frowned as if he smelled something rotten.

"I smell a leech," he said. I shrugged.

"Alice," I confirmed.

"Are _they_ back?" Jacob asked.

"Alice is. She decided to give us a little space and went out." I said.

"Whatever," Jacob rolled his eyes. " I just came to give you this." It was my bow.

"No way!" I said. I practically knocked him to the ground with my hug.

"It washed up along shore and I happened to be walking by when it did. Who is your favorite person in the world?" Jacob smirked.

"Ummm.....Oprah!" I said. That wiped the smirk right off of his face. I smiled. "Kidding. It's you! Give me my bow now," I ordered.

"You didn't use to be this bossy. What happened?" Jacob asked.

"I changed."

"That much is obvious. You're still my best friend no matter who you hang with," Jacob nudged my side and handed me my bow. I thanked him again.

"I'm gonna go now. I wouldn't want to separate you from your vampires to long, now would I?" Jacob frowned again. "See ya Bells."

He was gone before I got to protest. Then Alice was back.

"Explain," she ordered. I raised my eyebrow and decided to ignore the rude tone.

"You see well, when you all left—" a distraught Cyharlie walked through the front door.

"Surprise," I said when his eyes focused on me. He gasped and pulled me into his arms.

"I missed my little girl so much. I had no idea to be expecting you. I would have cleaned up or something."

"That's why it's called a surprise dad. Don't worry about anything. I got it covered. I really can't stay long though. I'll probably be leaving tomorrow. The company sent me on an errand that required me to be in Washington so I decided to drop by. I was surprised to find Alice on the porch steps. Timing sucks. But enough about me. How are you holding up?" I explained in a lie. My voice was soft.

"I'm glad you're here. I miss him, Bells. I can't believe it just happened." I had never seen Charlie express so much emotion and it nearly killed me to see how vulnerable he was.

"I'm sorry. You aren't going to be eating any fast foods right?" I asked, scornfully.

"No. Sue Clearwater will be cooking for us guys for a while." He said.

"That's good. I'll make some things and stick them in the freezer so you can just warm them up. Your dinner is in the microwave." I told him.

"I think I'll eat upstairs and head in for the night. Night girls." He said as he walked into the kitchen,

"Night," we responded automatically.

"Bella..." Alice started.

"Not now Alice. It is my bedtime. Its better if you don't know anyway. Good night." I said. I laid my head on the pillow and went to sleep before Alice could get another word in.

I dreamt a reality dream. It was something that came natural to my kind. The only glitch to it is that you can't wake up until the dream vision is over. Everyone knows minutes in dreams are actually hours in reality. That is the bad part. I could be in the middle of a war, but I wouldn't wake up until the dream is over.

It was about Edward. He had assumed I was dead from what Rosalie had told him over the phone and went off to the Volturi to die. They deny his death so he exposes vampires until they kill him. Then it was over. I jolted awake, screaming,"Edward!" in agony.

"Bella?! Bella thank god you woke up. I couldn't wake you up. Edward is—" I cut her off.

"I know! I dreamt it. I'm the only one who can stop him." I said quickly. I looked at Alice.

"I can't ask you to kill yourself for us. You know too much about vampires. They'd kill you." She whispered in a conflicted voice.

"You can and you will. Hurry up. We've got a plane to catch." I told her. I shot out to my bike and grabbed some spare clothes. My weapons were already packed up into the trunk of my ride.

I ran back into the house and as I was changing, I dialed Ashley's number so she could prepare the jet. Ashley helped us fight on some occasions, but mainly she just helped us with our transportation. She was the techno geek of the family. She made the fastest Jets in the world go twice its speed. She is awesome. I went into my old room and began to change. It was another blue corset trimmed in silver but with different patterns and long sleeves. They were leather and tight. I put my boots over them and put on my leg holsters, my weapon belt, and my holster on my back for my sword. The I put on my long, black, trench coat.

I whipped out my cell phone and Ashley answered on the first ring.

"Annalia? I saw everything. I'm already picking up the girls. Then I'll be there." she said.

"I love you! You know the Volturi is involved." I said.

"Love you to. Of course we know what is entailed. I still don't understand what this guy has to do with you. I expect a full pledged explanation when I see you." Ashley said. "And expect some stowaways that I couldn't get rid of. Bye!" She had already hung up.

"Okay..." I said. I shot down the stairs and wrote a note telling Charlie that I had been called away unexpectantly and was sorry that the visit was cut short. I told him I'd call when I was free.

I got everything I was going to need and out all of Alice's belongings in her car.

"Bella, I got a flight, but I don't know if we will make it. The flight is 15 hours." she panicked.

"Cancel it. I got us a lift. We will make it in time, Alice. Think positive thoughts. Follow behind me." I said. Hopping on my bike.

"Bella, I think you should let me drive. Your driving isn't the fastest and those bikes aren't safe." Alice said. I scoffed.

"My driving has improved Alice. Don't worry. Just keep up." I said. She got into her car and started her engine. I pulled out and sped towards Seattle, where our airport is. I felt my trench coat blow in the wind like a cape. She had a hard time tryig to keep up with a car in traffic, so I led her down back roads where the car could get through with no problem.

I drove to through the airport where our Jet would be. I hit a button on my bike that pulled out a back ramp for cars to load the plane. I motioned for Alice to go there and I drove up the front ramp. I worked the bike so I could park parallel to the wall. Three other bikes were parked, in similar ways, in front of me.

I heard several gasps come from behind me. I took off my helmet and got off of my bike. I took the bow out of my hair and shook it out. If I was human, it would have looked sloppy and uncoordinated. Now it just looks sexy and intimidating.

"Well we look hot enough to kill!" Ashley exclaimed. "Well the _real _us any way. As in us, blood sisters."

I faced Ashley who was standing in front of...the Cullens. My smirk on my face dropped. "Are you serious?! Why are they here?!" I asked my sisters.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**(Bella/ Annalia's POV)**

"I told you they stowed away. They absolutely refused to get off." Anya defended herself.

"Plus you said not to hurt them. That killed the plan to forcefully remove them." Alyssia siad.

"Yeah. I don't mind. If they want to die they can die. Cause if they get off of this plane, that is exactly what will happen." Ashley finished.

What they said made total sense. I can't believe _they _are here. They really wanted to die. Did they even know what was going on? Why else would they jump on with people that previously tried to kill them? Only _one _ person besides me knew who we were going to get. Alice. I snapped my head towards the storage door, where she would be coming through at any second. 5...4....3....2....

"Alice, WHAT THE _HELL _WERE YOU THINKING?! _A_re you _trying _to get everyone _killed_? Because I can promise you that is what is going to happen now!" I growled at her. She stopped dead in her tracks and she looked heart-broken.

"Isabella! You are hurting her feelings! Don't make her feel so bad! It's not her fault!" Jasper scolded me like I was a child.

"Okay. Say that same thing when none of you live to see next week! The Volturi will kill you all! You have no clue what to do! You can't even defend yourself from Jane's powers. Or Alec's for that matter. How do you expect to come out of there alive?" I asked. I calmed down a bit.

"Um, yeah, does everyone know why we are going to save some strange guy in Italy, except us? Cause I'm sure I'm not the only one in the dark here"Ashley said.

"The vampires I told you about is them. They are the ones who left." I saw their eyes darken.

"Them? Him? Why the _hell_ are we going to save him? That piece of shit deserves death. In fact, death is to good for him, Annalia. I won't fight for him." Anya said.

"Because I don't want anyone to die because they think I'm dead." I said. I walked to a couch and sat down. "You _know _I can do this alone, but do I have to?"

"Of course we know you can hold your on. You're strong enough to take them." Alyssia said. She came and sat on my right side and pulled me to her. I laid my head on her shoulder and she laid hers on my head.

"Yeah, babe, you totally misunderstood me. I said that I wouldn't fight for _him_. I'd fight for you any day." Anya sat on my other side and rested her head on my shoulder.

"We might not like what we're going for, but you want us to go and you know we are behind you all the way." Ashley pouted. She threw herself across our laps and we held onto her so she would fall off. I giggled.

"We're all in this together!" Ashley sang. She had spent way to long watching High School Musical. I wasn't her only sister that knew. We all went into hysterics. I heard a throat being cleared.

"What a Kodac moment! Let me get my camera!" Rosalie said in a high sarcastic voice. "In case you have forgotten, Edward is trying to die!"

"Annie, I _really _don't like her. Can we throw her to the Volturi?" Anya said. I knew she was joking, but to those who didn't know her, she would seem very serious. I decided to play along.

"I would, but it would hurt Emmett." I turned to Rose. "Be lucky you're his mate, or you'd be dead."

Emmett growled and we laughed.

"We were just kidding!"Anya said. I smiled. Emmett relaxed.

"Hi," I said. I realized I hadn't greeted them.

"Hey Bella!" Emmett said.

"Hello, Bella," Carlisle said.

"I'm sorry if I don't sound enthusiastic, but my son is in danger. Can we please go to him?" Esme said motherly.

"You guys actually tried to kill her? I know you would have felt bad. She seems to kind to kill,"Ashley voiced to Anya. Anya shrugged.

"Look. We have plenty of time. We still need to discuss the fact that I won't allow any of you to go into the castle. Except Alice and my sister's when the time is right." I said. "This plane goes twice as fast as the normal Jet plane. Thanks to Ashley. We'll be there with time to spare." They seemed to relax a bit when I told them that. "Oh I haven't introduced anyone properly. I'm Annalia, but most people know me as Bella. These are my sisters Anya, Ashley, and Alyssia." I pointed them each out and they each did something like wave or nod when they heard their name. "This is my previous family Carlisle and Esme Cullen, Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale, Jasper Whitlock and Alice Cullen, and we are going to go drag Edward Cullen on this plane. For his stupidity."

"Ashley, I think we can take off now." I said. She nodded and went up front to fly the plane.

"Now Bella there is no way I'm letting just you two go in there alone." Emmett said. "You can't take out the Volturi alone. You're only human." I stopped.

"Emmett has a point Isabella. You may have good driving skills and weapons, but they are no match for Jane and Alec. Not the whole guard." Carlisle tried to reason.

"Carlisle, _one_ of my sister's could have taken you out last night. The Volturi can't take us all down. And Emmett?" Emmett said 'yo'. "We are _not_ human."

"Then what are you?"Jasper asked.

"You don't need to know all of that. Not right now at least. You will know. After this blows over. We should really discuss a plan." I said.

"Bella, I _need _to be there with Alice. It's the only way I'm going to keep my sanity," Jasper said. I felt the intense love he had for Alice. I truly believed that he would go absolutely insane if he isn't in that room with us. I nodded. Then I thought about Jane's power. I thought about the Volturi's advantages against our advantages. Then Anya had a bright idea.

"You can manipulate emotions right?"

"Yes," Jasper looked at her, not knowing where she was going with this. I didn't know until I allowed myself to think like Anya would be light bulbs flashed in my head. Not a second later did the other two come up with the same thing. We all said 'oh, I like the way you think'. Then we laughed at how we all said the same thing. In the same way. At the same time.

"You can use your powers and they would be stronger than Jane's powers. You can project the illusion of pain to several people at once. Did you ever think about that?"

"I've thought about once or twice before, but then everyone—including those that were fighting _with_ me—would feel the pain," Jasper explained to Anya.

"Not us," I said. The girls all said something along those lines.

"What do you mean?" Carlisle asked. I knew he was intrigued at the bit of information that he was receiving.

"We have a natural shield that protects our minds at all times. That's why Edward could never read my mind." I told him with a nod. His face showed excitement and realization.

"Even if that is the case, Edward and Alice would still feel it." Jasper said.

"You didn't fully understand Annalia—or Bella—whatever you call her. Our shield is like a rubber band. It can stretch out over other's mind. It fits there shape to a can see where it is and what it is doing. We can go so far as to block certain memories out of the minds of other's. I expect that Bella is going to do just that when Aro reads our minds. Since you guys know so much about us, it would ruin the plan." Alyssia said.

"Which is to go for me and Alyssia to go in as humans. They don't know otherwise. We'll plant some some memories inside Alice and Jasper's head about Alyssia so that there won't be any question as to why she is there. Anya and Ashley are to stay out of sight unless we have to fight. Aro would kill us on spot if we were seperated and he knew that we were related to the two girls that almost sabotaged the Volturi brother-hood." I said all of that in one breath. I'm glad it didn't come out jumbled. They could all understand me any ways. I'm glad they didn't press me for details about the Volturi's meeting with my sisters. We went over more details about how this would go down.

I grabbed me and my sister's some fruit so they would get their energy back up to par. We could eat instead of sleeping to get our energy. It was like taking a nap. As I passed out the fruit, I saw Alice's face blank.

**Ooo. So Alice is seeing something. What is it? You all know that I love getting reviews, knowing your thoughts and ideas, and love writing. So review and give me some predictions and thoughts and suggestions. Constructive criticism or what not. No reviews, no writing. Love ya`s!**

**~~REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW!REVIEW~~**


	6. author's note! very important

**Important message!!! So I just had a rush of story ideas and there is no way I can juggle the five stories I already have, reading stories for my community, training a dog, helping with the new baby, music practice, and school. Whew! I need all my fans to vote on my poll. I have created to know which story I should start typing first. I will not be updating any stories(unless i have time) until the end of February. Sorry! Love You Guys! I promise that everything will be worth the wait.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

**This chapter is long overdue and I thank you all for your patience. Now you don't have to wait any longer because here it is. I hope you enjoy it!**

*******

"Alice? What is it?" Jasper asked moving behind her to gather her in his arms.

"Twelve," she said in a daze.

"Twelve what, Pixie," Anya snapped. She was the impatient one out of all of us.

"He's going to make a scene. The Volturi will be watching and they'll kill him." I gasped. Fruit forgotten, I started to pace.

"How are we going to get there in time?" Esme cried. Never had I seen her so broken, fragile, and dismal.

"It's only 10:00, Annalia. There is plenty of time. Stop pacing." Ashley reasoned.

"It only takes one more hour and we'll be in Florence. It'll be cutting it close, but we should be able to get there in time." Alyssia said. Was that seriously supposed to help me.

"Eat your fruit," Anya demanded. I stopped pacing to look at her. Was she crazy? Now is most certainly not the time to be thinking about fruit. I guess she knew what I was thinking because she stopped my thoughts from continuing with her words.

"You need your strength remember. You know there isn't a way to get out of this without a fight." Anya stated nonchalantly.

"That's not true. There is plenty of hope for us. The Volturi don't know you guys. They don't know that you're inhuman. You can pass for human. And you're weapons won't be noticed. They are well hidden with a little help from a new outfit." Ashley said. Alyssia nodded.

I got to thinking. Alice never told me any specifics on where Edward would be. Only that he would expose himself at twelve.

"Where will he be Alice?" I asked.

"Under the clock tower. You gotta stop him, Bella. Only you can do it. If he even hears our mind, he'd speed the process up. We can't do it Bella." Alice said.

"Bella, we are so sorry we left you. It wasn't voluntary. I swear. Assward dragged us along." Emmett said earning him a smack from Rosalie.

" I guess Edward threatened you? You don't have your own brains? You let an idiot think for you?" Anya snapped. She was highly pissed about Them leaving and Emmett surely didn't help by bringing it back up.

"You don't know my brother. You have no right to speak such things of him. You bitter peace of shit!" Rosalie defended Edward. That got Alyssia started.

"Oh she's bitter? You're walking around all high and mighty, but in reality, you're just miserable. You have no live and you' re jealous of Annalia. Bella. Whoever. You can't stand the fact that she can get what you want the most. A life. Get one you evil bitch!" Alyssia yelled in Rosalie's face. I was going to speak, but Rosalie moved too quickly and caught me by surprise. In the next second, Rosalie was pinned on the ground and was whimpering in pain while Ashley had her arm twisted in an unnatural way. Emmett threw her across the area causing her and the plane walls to groan in protest. Emmett had moved to check on Rosalie.

I couldn't register what I did until I had done it. Emmett was against the wall. I held him there by his collar. I guess Rosalie had tried to attack me because I heard more scuffling from her and Jasper and my sisters.

"I could care less about who you are right now. No one can touch my sister trying to cause her harm. They are entitled to their opinions. _Rosalie _needs to respect that. She is _not _on top of the food chain around here. She can't boss my sisters around." I said menacingly. My last words were directed towards Rosalie.

"But _we_ are your sisters Bella. And brothers! We are your family." Alice sobbed. She was at Jasper's side. He was moaning in pain holding his side. That was when I took everything in. Anya was glaring at Rosalie, holding her by the throat with one hand. I let Emmett down gently. Esme and Carlisle just stood there in shock. Ashley had went back to flying the plane. Alyssia was daring Alice or any of the other Cullens to make a move. She remained silent though. It was all in her eyes.

"When you left, you lost your right to call me your family and this definitely didn't help your case." I said. I made a motion telling Anya to let Rosalie go. Rosalie growled and walked slowly towards Emmett. He grasped her in his arms and together they walked over to where Carlisle and Esme stood. "I understand your need to protect Rosalie—well I actually don't get how you could be with that—but for the most part, I get it. But don't hurt my sisters because your wife can't control her actions."

Esme and Carlisle finally unfroze Carlisle ran over to Jasper. I sighed.

"It's probably just a broken rib. It'll heal. It could have been a lot worse," Ashley said.

"I think someone owes an apology." Anya sneered at Rosalie.

"I'm not apolo—" Emmett covered Rosalie's mouth with his massive hand. He seemed to tell her something with his eyes.

"Sorry," she mumbled when Emmett's hand.

"She isn't the only one who needs to apologize." I looked toward my sisters.

"I'm not sorry!" Anya yelled.

"You overreacted! I can speak for myself. I appreciate the thought, but I can handle my own." I said.

"Sorry _Emmett_ for overreacting to your comment. I won't apologize to _her._" Anya said.

"No prob" he responded.

"Sorry Jasper for breaking your ribs." Ashley and Alyssia said. Jasper nodded.

"I'm sorry, Emmett for jacking you up and stuff. Now we can continue our day." I said.

Anya was the first to say something, breaking the tension. "I'm hungry. You girls want anything? I'm not in the mood for fruit right now."

"I'll take a muffin and an orange juice please." I said.

"Me too," Ashley second.

"I'll stick with the fruit." Alyssia muttered. In a flash Anya was back with food.

"Umm...We didn't think about something before, but it is really sunny in Italy and St. Marcus day. That means no cars." Ashley said.

"We still have some cute cloaks in the closet. And contacts. We can always take the back roads on the bikes. I really don't think that there will be a problem." I stated.

"Hmmm. I forgot all about those. Are you sure they are still there?" Ashley asked.

"I almost positive." I got up and ran over to the closet. Sure enough, there were plenty cloaks for everyone. Contacts were at the top of the closet. I got everything for everyone and sat back down.

"The little scuffle put us a little back, time wise. We'll be there in about ten minutes." Ashley informed me.

I put on my cloak and we all waited for the plane to land. I got on my motorbike and prepared to take off. As soon as the airplane doors opened, I shot off.

**So what do you think? I know this chapter was long overdue. In my defense, things haven't been going as planned and it has been really hectic. Writing is hard when you are trying to maintain an A gpa, working, moving(turns out, we can't move until the end of this month), and a new baby in the house(I can't get any sleep. At least he has good strong lungs.) So of course, I want you guys to review. Reviewing more means faster updates. reviews make me happy. Make me happy!! Make me proud!! Read and review! Go head, shout loud!! I rhymed. :) seriously review!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

I didn't take the time to think about how exhilarating the wind was in my face. I raced through the streets of Florence and soon made it inside Volterra. I went through back ways when I saw how crowded the streets had become just for this day. It didn't escape my mind that almost everyone had turned to watch my bike as it zoomed through the streets at an alarming rate.

Luckily, no one stopped my bike—not that they would have been a big hurdle to overcome. When I was oh so close to Edward and the clock tower. Unlike the previous crowds, this crowd didn't seem to want to move out of my way. I leaped off of my bike, I started to sprint at a human speed towards Edward. I plowed through the crowd. After they saw that I was serious about getting through, so much so that I would knock people over, they quickly paved a path .

After a few blocks of running and a message telepathically telling my sisters that I had to abandon my bike and I needed someone to grab it for me. They agreed and Ashley told me that she saw that Edward and I would run into some of the members of the guard and that Edward would start a fight if they didn't show up in time.

That stressed me out more than I should have allowed it to. I knew that I could count on my sister to get here on time, and I trusted the fact that Alice and Jasper wanted to save Edward enough to jump any hurdle that might be flung in their way. I could hear the ticking of the clock tower in the distance. If I moved my head the right way to dodge the tall forms in front of me, then I could even make out Edward.

He was ridding himself of his shirt as he prepared to step out into the sun. As my lick would have it, The clock struck the hour and Edward took the first step towards the sun. I called out to him as loud as I could. He didn't seem to register my voice because he took another step. Somewhere in my mind, I noticed that Demetri and Felix were smiling as they prepared themselves to take Edward out. It appeared that they hadn't heard me.

I took the last steps and collided with Edward. I started to push him out of the way, but at the same time, I had to appear human so there was no way that I could let Felix and Demetri see me use my true force and strength to get Edward safely in the shade.

"Edward! You gotta get out of the way." I tried to convince him as his arms wrapped around me effectively pulling me closer to him.

"You feel so real. I guess you and Carlisle were right about heaven. I'm surprised. The Volturi sure work fast—," Edward had started to ramble.

"No, Edward! I'm not dead and neither are you, but we will be if you don't get out of the sun!" I said. He fi9nally opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. The next thing I realized, was that Edward had me safely in the alley behind him as he prepared to get into a defensive pose. Felix and Demetri finally made their entrance and everything about Edward grew tense.

"It would appear that your services are no longer needed here. Please send Aro my regards. Me and Bella will be taking our leave now." Edward said. He was being very diplomatic right now.

"Um, Edward, it is very convenient of you to read our thoughts, yes. But the truth of the matter is that this isn't really negotiable. Both you and your... delicious smelling human will be coming back to the castle and see our masters." Demetri said, flashing his teeth and licking his lips at me. He looked me up and down like I was a piece of meat.

Edward went into a defensive crouch and soon enough, before a fight could start, Alice, Alyssia, and Jasper came out of the shaded areas behind the building. Jasper was carrying Alyssia on his back for false pretensions. She quickly sent me a message telling me that she had already placed thoughts into Jasper and Alice's minds and that certain thoughts were being shielded. I nodded.

"What's this? Alice asked. Jasper put Alyssia down and she carefully walked over to me where I was behind the safety of Edward's arms. Edward had relaxed a smidget at Alice's and Jasper's arrival, but the confusion at seeing another 'human' was written all over his face.

"Well, look what we have here. Another human. I'm quite parched." Felix said.

"Does she know?" Demetri asked in a more serious tone. All, but Edward nodded since he had no idea. "Oh, it all the more reason for you all to come and talk to Aro. No debate."

"That's right, boys." A small girl, looking about twelve, said. Edward and the rest sighed in defeat, but Alyssia and myself faked confusion. We both knew that this was Jane and that there was no arguing with her and her power. It wouldn't affect Alyssia and I much, but they didn't know that, so Alyssia dropped her natural mental shield and made herself vulnerable. She was thinking about all the made up good times that she and I had after I exposed to her the vampire secret.

"How could you, Bella?" Edward asked me. His voice just a whisper. I shook my head.

"This is the little human that caused all of this trouble. I'll be surprised if Aro let's either one of them live. It seems your Bella couldn't keep the secret. Now. Follow me." She led us into a large sewer and we followed her in a fast pace.

It felt wonderful to be in Edward's arm again. He kept his arms around me the entire time. He'd kiss a certain part of my head every now and then. I held Alyssia's hand as the sewer got darker. The walk continued and soon we went up elevators and came into what was the castle and not the sewer. There was a human. I stared at her with curiosity as she greeted the vampires and smiled at the humans. They were just going to kill her. Why would she work here? I assumed that she knew what everyone here was.

"I know, Love. She knows. She's hoping that they will change their minds and change her." Edward said. I shuddered along with Alyssia.

"That's disgusting." Alyssia said.

"I'm shocked that you don't want to be a vampire considering you're hanging with them and Bella." Edward muttered.

"It doesn't really matter. Why are you all talking?" Jane snapped.

Edward immediately quieted though I could tell that he didn't want to. She met up with her brother and we were all led into this big room. I was suspecting that it was the throne room since the thrones were all here. Three powdery looking vampires were near the corner quietly talking. One looked bored. One looked and angry. And the other one looked enthusiastic. Too enthusiastic. It made me shiver.

They turned around and watched us as we entered. The excited one walked over to us with a big smile on his face. The other two took seats on their thrones.

"Well, what a surprise! I wasn't expecting to see so many visitors. Alice, Bella, Jasper, and oh. I don't believe I know this one. Please introduce us."The man that I figured hadto be Aro said. He reached for Jane's hand and looked thoughtfully at what he seemed to read in her thoughts.

Edward stiffened at what I am assuming came from Aro's thoughts.

"Now Edward. I'm sure you know the rules. You told a human our secret and she spilled the blood. She and her friend here are to be killed immediately. I will spare the rest of your lives because I am a good friend of Carlisle's, but I can't have anyone spilling the blood again. The secret is sacred." Aro said. Felix held Edward and dropped him to the ground as he charged at Aro. Other vampires grabbed Jasper and Alice.

"But, Isabella, you may be of good use to the guard. Your mental shield amazes me. Your friend; however, is not so lucky. Humans. Can't. Know. The. Secret. or. Else. They. Die." Aro grabbed my arm. And Demetri moved to were his teeth were hovering over Alyssia's neck. I snatched my arm away from Aro. A move that would have probably dislocate a humans shoulder considering his grip.

Everyone gasped and Alyssia moved away from Demetri and next to me.

"I guess it's a good thing that we aren't human, huh?" I said sarcastically.

"That's madness! Of course you are. We hear the blood and the heart. We are not fools." Ciaus yelled.

"Oh, but you are fools." I said.

"But you see Isabella, my strong human friend, we have the upper hand here. One snap of my fingers and all your precious friends are dust." Aro said. "And there is nothing that you can do about it."

"Is that so?" Alyssia said. Aro raised his eyebrow. "Well, then, I guess you haven't figured out who we are."

"And who might that be?!" Ciaus yelled.

"Ever heard of the name of... Paige?" I asked. I heard a few collective gasps and I saw a flicker of terror cross Aro's face.

"It doesn't matter, my dearest. You all are out numbered. The Cullens can't help you. You're family's not here." Aro sneered. A crash sounded from the entrance way.

"Oh, but dearest Aro, old friend, we are." Anya said.

"It's good seeing you again. But I see you didn't heed our warning." Ashley said.

"We told you to stay away from our family or else there will be hell to pay." Anya said.

"You've just messed with our sisters and we don't appreciate it at all." Ashley said.

"Sisters? Last time there was only the two of you." Marcus said. He still seemed bored.

"They were busy when we met you guys." Anya said.

"I'm Alyssia. And this is our sister Annalia," Everyone's but the Cullens and Paiges grimaced. Edward still looked very confused.

"We're going to take Annalia's friends and ex to go." Ashley said. "We don't want to start a fight because I'm sure you know who'd win."

"You won't be leaving." Ciaus announced standing to make hisd way to his brother's side.

"Marcus?" he looked at me. "Did you ever find out who killed Didyme?" Emotion flickered across his face. Mainly anger.

"What if I said I knew who did it?" I asked.

"I would be eternally grateful and in debt of you." Marcus admitted. He stood and made his way over to where I stood. "Do you know who did it?"

"Yes. Yes, I do." I said nothing else, waiting. I saw Aro grow angry and start to argue, but Marcus cut him off angrily.

"Release them!" Marcus ordered. Edward, Jasper, and Alice were immediately released and stood by my side. Marcus looked back at me and walked closer, inches away from my touch. He towered over me and said one word.

"Who?"

I answered with one name. "Aro." And chaos broke.

**So what do you guys think? I was excited about finally getting the time to post another chapter. What do you think is going to happen. Your opinion matters. I really do take your suggestions into consideration. Please review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. Review. **


End file.
